Hurt
by xxMiss.Originalxx
Summary: And just like that the bright, optimistic Caroline was gone, and it was replaced by the dark Caroline, that Klaus learned to hate. Yes, he hated this Caroline, but he couldn't give up on her. He had to make her feel something, but Klaus will soon find out how hard that can be...


**Hi! This is just a silly one-shot I wrote. **

►**Title: Hurt**

►**Summary: And just like that the bright, optimistic Caroline was gone, and it was replaced by the dark Caroline, that Klaus learned to hate. Yes, he hated this Caroline, but he couldn't give up on her. He had to make her feel something, but Klaus will soon find out how hard that can be...**

* * *

**About five months ago:**

"No, no, no, no, no! Mom! Come on, you have to drink... I can't loose you mommy!" - Caroline cried over her mothers dead body. Pain. Pain. And more pain. That's all she felt. And that's all Klaus felt. He couldn't bare to see Caroline like this. He had to do something.

"Love... Look at me." - He softly said. Then he gently put his hands on her tear stained face, and made her look at him. - "Turn it off Caroline. You will feel better." - And just like that the light in her eyes vanished, until there was only emptiness inside. Those baby blue eyes that one looked so warm, and happy, now looked empty, and filled with darkness. The light that once surrounded her it was gone. And just like that the bright, optimistic Caroline was gone, and it was replaced by the dark Caroline, that Klaus learned to hate. Yes, he hated this Caroline, but he couldn't give up on her. He had to make her feel something, but Klaus will soon find out how hard that can be...

* * *

**Paris, present day:**

"Isn't that beautiful love?" - Klaus asked as he pointed to the Eiffel Tower.

"I guess." - Caroline replied emotionlessly. That voice. That voice haunted Klaus' dreams, it was cold just like her. He often dreamed the old Caroline, he dreamed how excited she would be now.

"Caroline... I love you" - He confessed, hoping to trigger something in her, but nothing...

"I don't care." - She replied in the same voice, and his heart dropped. It didn't matter how many times her heard her say that, it always hurt the same, and now even more.

"You don't love me?" - Caroline rolled her eyes. It was getting annoying; he always asked that and her answer was always the same.

"Klaus I can't feel. I don't fell anything. I don't love you, because that wold require caring, and emotions. And I really don't care if you love me, or if tomorrow I find a note saying you left me. I really, really do not care, and please stop trying to make me. I guess it makes things more difficult knowing I can't be compelled..." - Caroline said and walked away, leaving Klaus with a pool of tears in his eyes.

He cursed the day he compelled her, he hated that day and himself. What if it was impossible for her to feel, what if she was going to be like this forever... No! He had to get her back no matter how hard it would be.

Left with no other choice, Klaus decided to visit the infamous Bonnie Benet for solution.

Ding dong.

Ding dong.

Bonnie heard the doorbell, and behind the door was Caroline's boyfriend - Klaus Mikaelson.

"Hello Bonnie, may I come in?" - Klaus politely asked the young witch.

"Sure, come in." - Bonnie answered with a sad smile. SHe knew why he was here. To find a was to restore Caroline's humanity. Nobody blamed him, for making her turning it off - it was for the best, back then. But now Caroline was a monster. And the worst part was that she couldn't be compelled.

About 3 months ago, Klaus found a witch powerful enough to prevent Caroline from being compelled. Klaus' family didn't exactly approve of their relationship back then.

"I assume you know why I am here." - Klaus spoke, pulling Bonnie from her train of thoughts.

"Yes, and Klaus I am so, so sorry, but it's impossible to destroy this spell. It's too powerful. Not even the witch who created it can break it." - Bonnie said with tears in her eyes, and Klaus nodded sadly.

"But that doesn't mean I will stop looking" - Bonnie declared, and Klaus gave her a half smile.

"Thank you Bonnie."

* * *

Klaus left. Maybe he had to accept the fact his bubbly Caroline will never be back. Maybe he had to accept that he was never going to see the light in her baby blue eyes.

When he came back to their home Klaus noticed something. Caroline's things weren't there. Her clothes, personal items were gone, all of it.

_"Nik I will never leave you"_ - Caroline once promised. But she didn't care now. She stayed there hidden in the shadows, and watched as her ex-boyfriend burst into tears...

* * *

**The end. Yes, I know it's a bit OOC, but please give it a shot. I won't continue this, I wrote it because I am bored, and I started a diet and I am using writing to distract myself. Review please.**

**Much love,**

**xAby**


End file.
